I'd Come For You
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: Scully and Mulder deal with the damage Diana Fowley caused to their relationship.


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me in any way.

Authors notes: Inspired by the song 'I'd Come for You' by Nickleback – I borrowed a few lines, who counts? Originally, this is rated MA for adult situations, I've taken all the adults

stuff out - so enjoy.

I'd Come for You

There was a soft knock on the door, looking at her watch; she was confirmed in the earliness of his arrival. Sighing, Scully reached to her earlobe and fasten her earring,the set was a gift from her mom. Until today, the earrings had waited in her jewel case for the right occasion for her to wear them. This may not be the occasion she had hoped for, but she wouldn't waste them anymore, or be the one to complain.

With the left hand behind her ear she opened the door with the other hand; she was surprised to see a pair of black jeans. Her eyes travelled further up to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Mulder!" She exhaled disappointedly.

"You're expecting someone, Scully?"

Licking her lip, she nervously looked down the hall, hoping nobody would approach her during the time it took to send Mulder off. With her luck recently, it would fail. "Yes, yes I am, Mulder."

Following her glance he frowned, "well, can I come in?"

Rolling her eyes, she watched her plan of dismissing Mulder, quickly becoming weaker by the second.

"Why Mulder? What do you want? It's Friday evening and after working hour."

Mulder ignored her and pushed his way past her; his behaviour didn't give her much of a choice but to open the door fully, or be crashed against the door frame. At least, he had the courtesy of knocking these days.

"Make yourself at home, Mulder" Loading her voice with sarcasm, she hoped he would catch it.

His eyes travelled up and down her frame, "New dress and new earrings?"

Against her will, a small part of her wanted him to approve of her, wanted to give in to the warmth his eyes filled her with.

"Yeah, what do you want, Mulder?"

Once again, his eyes travelled down her body, taking in the vision she was in an emerald green tunica, that emphasized the roundness of her breast beautifully, before it loosen just inches under her breast, falling down widely around her flat belly. The wideness of the tunica didn't hide her perfect figure in any way, it stressed out how slender and attractive she really was. It was the same picture with her black pants, perfectly tight around her well-shaped ass and thighs to fall loosely around her ankles, covering a fair amount of her high-heeled sandals.

"Scully, I think we need to talk."

Pleased with the approval she found in his eyes but fighting it, she coolly returned; "now you wanna talk, Mulder?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Scully, I'll always wanna talk to you" Not quiet able to meet her eyes, his sight settled at her lips.

"Mulder, you don't always wanna talk to me. You missed you chance more than once as I recall it. Now go, I don't have the time or desire to talk to you tonight." She walked to the door, stressing her words.

"You've a date?" Sucking in his lower lip, he stared accusingly at her.

Without flinching, she met his stare, "None of your business, Mulder!"

"None of my business my bare ass, Scully!"

Exhaling in frustration, she opened the door widely, "You blew your chance, didn't you Mulder? See you on Monday." Her frustration only grew, when she found herself eye to eye with her date, his fist raised and ready to knock on her door.

"Oh, hey Dana!" He smiled warmly into her clouded eyes.

Unable not to return the smile, she greeted him honestly, "Hey Jason, these are for me?" She looked at a pretty bouquet of orange roses. Smiling, he reached the flowers out to her. "I'm afraid they don't match your beauty, Dana."

Accepting the flowers, she stepped away from the door, "come in, agent Mulder is on his way out. Bye agent Mulder."

Jason walked pass her an offered a hand to Mulder, which Mulder totally ignored instead he stalked to the door, in the passing, he brushed Scully's arm with his own. What would appear as an accidental touch felt like a lover's caress to her sensible skin. Pausing, he bent down and breathed into her ear, "You look stunning, agent Scully." Flustered, she watched him leave, not once did he turn around.

Finding a happy grimace she turned to Jason, "I'll find a vase to the bouquet then we can go. Where are you taking me, by the way?"

"I know this little Suchi'N'Steak Restaurant in Arlington, thought you would enjoy the cosy atmosphere and food."

Listening to his warm voice soothed her bruised heart; the short meeting with Mulder had taken its toll on her, more than she was ready to admit. Relaxing, she studied Jason. He was a handsome, warm man. He was slightly shorter than Mulder and heavier built, but still lean and muscular. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulders in soft curls and his eyes held a warm shade of chocolate brown. Jason had turned forty a few months ago, if she remembered correctly. He was wearing white pants and a tight mocha brown cotton shirt. It was easy to see why he never lacked female attention, yet he had a shy air around him, never attracting attention to himself. She liked that. He was a nice man.

"You need a coat?" He broke her revenue, caught in ogling, she bowed her head shyly, "Yeah, I'll find it."

With her coat in one hand and a small black purse in the other, she locked the door behind them.

Jason supported her by the elbow on the short walk to his car. She was grateful he kept his hand off her lower back; she would hate to be reminded of another hand on this mild spring evening.

They passed Mulder's apartment on their way to the restaurant, out of the corner of her eyes, she cast a stolen look at his windows; they were dark.

He should've been home by now, refusing to follow her line of thoughts she looked at Jason, he was here and hadn't let her down yet. It meant something in her book.

Jason kept his promise, the restaurant was charming. It was family run and a lot of love and time had been placed inside these four walls. It only contained fifteen tables shattered in small islands around the room. Soft light and candles spread a cosy light to the creamy coloured walls. The tables were covered with orange cloths, it was not a colour she would've chosen, but strangely it fitted well here in this warm atmosphere.

Again Jason supported her by her elbow leading her to their table; it was one of the small islands next to the window. To give them privacy the window was decorated with orange lace curtains, it all appeared very romantic and fairy tale alike. She enjoyed it tremendously; it was a nice break in her all too realistic daily life.

"What would you like to drink, Dana?" Jason asked in his deep voice.

Turning her attention to him she answered, "a glass of red wine, please." It had been a long time since she last had indulged in the luxury of red wine. Rarely, did she drank alcohol and when she did, it was most often a beer with Mulder. "This is nice, thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, the food may be rotten." He joked.

"I doubt it!" She laughed; he seemed too organised not to have tried the restaurant before inviting her. She bashed in his attention; it was always fully on her, never once did his eyes drift to check out other women.

Conversation floated freely among them throughout dinner. Jason owned a marketing company, he was divorced three years ago, and had a six year old son, Randy. He had used the last year to build his company up to be where he wanted it be, and to learn more about his needs and wants in life. Scully was his first date in ten months. She was flattered.

She offered no details about her recently dating habits, just explained she was in no rush, and he seemed pleased with that fact.

After several cup of coffees the clock had turned late and he offered to drive her home. He had taken her hand in his soft one a couple of times during dinner, but done nothing else to invade her personal space. Jason was charming in a reserved way, he listened carefully to every word she said and held a deep respect for her opinions.

In comfortable silence they drove to her apartment, another stolen look at Mulder's windows told her he still wasn't home. Ignoring the pang she felt in her heart, she turned her face to Jason.

Stopping outside her apartment building, Jason got out and opened the door for her. He refused to listen to her reassurances of her capability of walking the short distance to her front door alone.

"I couldn't live with myself, if something happened to you when you're with me Dana. I know you are a trained FBI agent, but please indulge me in this."

Who was she to deny him a simple request, if it would make him feel manlier? Besides that, it was flattering to be treated like a delicate woman, just for this once.

They paused outside her door, now coming to a line she wasn't ready to cross yet, she looked at him. Thankfully he didn't expect to be invited inside.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Dana." Before she could reply, he bowed down and placed a soft, warm kiss to her lips. Before it had started he ended the kiss, "I hope you'll see me again?"

"Of course I'll, Jason." He was a nice man and she needed stability in her life. Maybe even a house with the white fence.

"Great! I'll give you a call tomorrow. Sleep well, Dana"

"You too" She whispered to his back, glad he hadn't kissed her again.

Unlocking the door she slowly opened it, the dark room was only dimly lit by moonlight. Stepping inside, she let her coat slip her shoulders and hang it in the closet. Something felt wrong, out of order.

"Was that your new lover?" a sharp voice revealed what was wrong, she wasn't alone.

Turning the light on, she faced him, "Mulder, what are you doing here? I don't remember having invited you."

"Once I didn't need an invitation." He shot back.

"You gave up that honour; I didn't take it from you!" Now she was angry, hating how he never respected her personal space. He was an unwelcome intruder in the night.

"So now you give the right to every available man. I saw him dribbling all over you, his intensions were crystal clear and they weren't honourable. It's not what you deserve; you know that, I certainly know that. If it was me, I would…"

She cut him off. "Spare me the drama, Mulder. You had me once, didn't seem to mean much to you anyway."

"That's where you're mistaken, Scully." He had lost some of his air. Striking closer, he softly caressed her chin with two fingers.

Chilled, she stepped back, "don't touch me, Mulder!" In a try to put some distance between them she asked, "Where is the lovely agent Fowley this night, out of town?"

Closing the distance between them, he shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know?"

Uncomfortable with the lack of air between them, she walked to the kitchen. "Oh, there was a time, when you seemed to keep perfect track of her whereabouts. Of course, it was easy; they were so closely linked to yours."

Feeling the tension that followed his path into the kitchen, she busied herself with boiling some hot water.

"No they weren't, we worked together, so of course we spent a fair amount of time together. It wasn't like you were there."

Exhaling sharply, she hissed, "Now that you are here, want some coffee?"

The click of the cooker startled her, the water was ready. Without waiting for his answer, she prepared two glasses of instant coffee, pouring just the right amount of low-fat milk into her own glass. Offering him the black coffee she retreated into the living-room, avoiding the couch she lowered herself into a chair.

"Ok Mulder, since I can't seem to get rid of you, explain yourself. Not a chance I'll be sleeping anytime soon, thanks to all the coffee I haven taken tonight, anyway." Sipping the hot liquid, she added, "not that it gives you all night to explain, I'm not a patientwoman."

"I was a fool, Scully" He finally admitted from the couch. "A sorry son of a bitch!"

Giving him a cold stare, she agreed, "You were an asshole. What did I do to deserve it, Mulder?"

Meeting her icy blue eyes, he bit his lip, "nothing Scully, it wasn't you fault. I didn't stop to think. But I think you misjudged my actions, reading more into them than what happened in reality."

"Make sense, Mulder. Don't give me a clouded talk of your light interpretation of facts."

Staying quiet for a while, Scully sipped at her coffee, taking advances of the hot steam and her eyelashes to steel glazes at her partner. He looked awful, the black circles under his eyes revealed, he had slept even less than usually. His eyes looked dull and the airs of enthusiasm and alert were gone. Settling the glass between her hands and legs, she closed her eyes and waited.

"God you're beautiful." He choked, she kept her eyes closed. "Scully!" He begged for her attention, when she refused, he sighed.

"I should have introduced you to Diana, told you we shared a past together. If the tables were turned, I would've assumed the same as you do."

"Assumed? I saw you together and you ditched me! When did you notice I was gone, Mulder?"

He flinched at her hard tone of voice, "immediately, but I was too deep into the case to react. Too proud to run after you, you know me."

"No I don't, not anymore."

I haven't been together with Diana; we only worked together while you were gone… and before you left." He added hesitantly.

"We were together for two years, two peaceful and rather boring years. But she offered a shoulder when I needed one and we discovered the X-Files together. She only worked six months with the X-Files, too short a period to have any impact on them."

"Oh, it wasn't the impression you and her gave me, Mulder, that she hadn't any impact."

"I got caught up in the events, thought I did the right thing by following Diana. I thought I could trust her." He stared at his hands.

"Well, can you?"

Looking up, he frowned, "I don't know, I've lost my way."

Tiredly, she looked at him. "Like I said, it's a matter of trust and you don't trust me. It must be hollow to share your bed with someone you don't trust. I won't do it again."

"But I do trust you, Scully. I lost my way when I lost you. I told Diana I did fine without her, and I do. I don't know why I pushed you away. It wasn't fair. It wasn't planned and I was too busy to realise, why I got more and more miserable. Please, believe me when I say; I haven't kissed or slept with Diana."

The thought of his betrayal made her feel so belittled and worthless, like a piece of garbage. It had pained her, he hadn't ended their relationship before rushing into a new, but she had no hard proof of his betrayal. She hadn't seen him kiss or touch Diana intimately, but was she ready to take his words for value.

"I never could do that to you, Scully. Please know that, and that Diana only came over to my place once to run over evidence. It felt so wrong and she pushed so hard, that I asked her to leave, but it made me stop to think."

"When was that?" she asked.

He massaged his temples, "two weeks ago; the day you were assigned to your new case."

She remembered that day; she had left the basement office without looking back or saying anything about her new assignment.

"Why now, why did you come today?"

Locking eyes with her, he gave her a fainted smile, "today was the first time, I found the courage to knock on your door. The other times, I just circled around your block, or sat in the car watching you coming and leaving. Today felt like I was running out of time, and I am, aren't I?"

Never breaking eye-contact, she pondered over his words. Was it too late? Had he ruined everything? Honestly, she was unsure; it was a matter of trust. Never would she go through that pain again, he had made her go through.

"Please forgive me, Scully, I never meant to lay our love on the ground. I want to make it up to you. Please, give me the chance."

"I don't know, Mulder. I need time, you hurt me badly." Now, she was crying.

Locking eyes again, she found herself drowning in his pain stained depths. She didn't see him coming just felt his warm lips kissing her tears away.

"Please don't." She whispered with a cracking voice. Belying her words, she leaned into his mouth, hoping she would find her salvation in the warmth of his salty lips.

Mulder wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest, she savoured breathing in his special scent; a mixture of Gucci and the musk that was all Mulder.

She had missed it. Gently, his hands stroke her back.

"It will be ok, Scully" He whispered into her hair. Would it? She wasn't sure.

Lifting her face, he trailed the steams of tear with his hot lips, kissing the salt wetness away. His hands wandered down her back, leaving first hot marks followed by cold marks all over her. She shivered from delight. His hands encircled her waist, squeezing her gently he pressed her against him.

She was losing all rational thoughts, her hands wandered to his hair, pressing her lips harder against his, she deepened the kiss.

One of his hands kept her body in an iron-lock, pressed up against him. The other hand travelled under her tunica, drawing small and feather light circles on her lower back, further up to her belly and even further up. He loosened her just enough to look at her and stoke his thump over her lips. Her eyes flew open and she stared into his, they were burning with nothing but love and passion.

"Muldeer" she breathed.

"God you are beautiful!" he responded.

Slowly, he lifted the tunica over her head, he gasped when he saw her bra. It was as emerald green as her tunica. He hadn't seen it before.

"You like what you see, Mulder?" She purred.

Deciding to show her, he kissed her already swollen lower lips.

She tasted delicious of coffee and pure Scully. "God, I missed you." His lips travelled to her neck, tasting his favourite perfume, Amour.

Closing her eyes, she savoured the feeling of him. He was the only one who made her feel this way; full of life and deeply loved.

Some time later she was resting in his arm, her head slumbered against his chest and keeping her eyes shut, she decide to enjoy it for a few moments longer. His voice broke the moment.

"I love you, Scully" He kissed her closed eyelids.

"I know you do, Mulder…" Opening her eyes, she slowly moved away from him.

"And I love you, Mulder. But I need time. This was a step in the right direction of healing. But making up is not gonna make me trust you again. Only time and your actions will."

"Are you ditching me, Scully?" Suddenly he was afraid.

"Yeah, I'm in the habit of making out and ditching. No, I'm not Mulder, don't you know me better than that." He nodded in agreement.

"We'll take it nice and slowly. You will have to court me, treat me nice, Mulder. Don't take me for granted ever again."

Smiling, he enfolded her in his arm, "Shouldn't be too hard. But I can kiss you, can't I, Scully?"

Giggling, she said "maybe Mulder, maybe. But I won't cloud my emotions with kisses."

"You want me to leave?" He wanted to show her, how much he respected her and her need for time. He had been blindfolded, now he had opened his eyes and were seeing again.

"Only if you don't want a second chance. If you go now, you go for good. I'll have plenty of time from tomorrow. Tonight, I believe, you need to tell me how much you love me again and again, right?"

"Right, agent Scully." He laughed. She just had to say jump and he would ask how high.

He had learned his lesson, and all he asked for, was time to make it up to her.

"By now you know that, I'd come for you. No one but you, yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to." He quietly sang into her ear

"I better be the only one! Now carry me to bed, Mulder."

The path she had chosen to journey tonight, may not be covered with roses, fairytales and white fences like the life Jason offered her. He, by no doubt, was a good man, but he was not what her heart wanted and needed.

Her heart wanted this intense man next to her. Mulder wasn't flawless, he tended to get caught in the situation and forget all around him, in a blink of an eye.

But as long as he remembered to keep her in sight through all his shortcomings and running, she would follow. As long as he would make her feel important, loved, wanted and needed, she would long as he trusted and respected her, she would follow.

He had taken his time this time, coming for her. But she was sure he had learned his lesson and never again leaving her out of his sight.

He'd come for her, always. Like she'd come for him, always.

The End


End file.
